Liquid crystal displays have become commonly used due to advantages such as low energy consumption and being light and thin. The display panel of the liquid crystal display in the related technology mainly includes an array substrate, a color film substrate and a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates. In addition, a color filter layer is arranged at the color filter substrate to convert the white light emitted by a light source into monochromatic lights in red, light and blue, thereby realizing colorful display.
However, the display device which can achieve a better color gamut and a further improved brightness in addition to colorful display has not been developed in the field of liquid crystal display, which becomes a technical problem to be solved in the field of liquid crystal display.